The Love of Symmetrical Death
by XxSymmetryFreakxX0425
Summary: A girl named Adah goes to the academy on the wishes of her now deceased father. When she gets to the city she is mistaken as this mysterious Kid person. She soon meets him, and the gang. It's a good thing she joined when she did. There's a new threat. It's up to them to fight it off, but Kid finds feelings for the full grim reaper. Find out what happens! Don't own Soul Eater!
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the streets of Death City. It was in the middle of October, and the wind was chilly. I can smell the crisp smell of autumn leaves, and I smiled. My father sent me here on his death bed.

Ironic...you see...my dad is...well...was a grim reaper. We've been hidden, but when a witch found us dad fought her. He died trying to protect me when the witch aimed her magic at me.

I still feel guilty. If I wasn't so set on trying to fix the picture on the wall then I could have gotten out of the way. Any way...my dad told me to go to Death City, and join the academy. Him, and Death were good friends.

I heard he couldn't go anywhere now...since he attached his soul to this very city. I sighed, and rubbed the back of my neck. I've only been here once while my dad visited Death. He seemed cool...except he was childish. It's kinda sad.

He told me it was only so he wouldn't scare the children. I told him I wouldn't be scared if he used his real voice. I was SO wrong. I stood my ground, and I got used to it. He talked like that for the rest of my visit. My long black, and white hair blew in the wind. My hair was black with white rings going all the way around my head.

It wasn't like that before dad died though. After my father died the witch started to taunt me about what I would do without daddy. I grew angry, and my sanzu lines connected. My mask was on, and my black cloak was I walked.

" Hey! Kid! You grew out your hair!" I heard from behind me, and I turned around quickly." Um...who's Kid?" I asked as I saw kids with blue, and white hair." Stop fooling around Kid! Take off the mask!" The kid with blue hair sighed, and I quirked my head." I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person." I deadpanned, and walked away.

" I don't think so." The guy with white hair growled, and yanked on my cloak. It fell to the ground, and I scowled." I'm sorry...but you have the wrong person." I said again, and yanked my cloak back from him." Who're you?" He asked, and I sighed.

" My name is Adah. I was sent here on by my father's wishes." I stated, and he tilted his head." Where is he?" The guy with blue hair asked, and I glared at him.

" Six feet under." I deadpanned, and turned around putting on my cloak." Wait! Why are you here? What are you?" He asked, and I glanced at him." I'm a grim reaper...I got my full Sanzu lines when my father died, and I ate a witches soul." I said looking to the side.

" Wow! Fight me!" The kid with blue hair yelled, and I scoffed." Please...no...I don't feel like fighting right now." I said with my bright purple eyes traveling towards the ground. I turned around, and placed my mask back on." Stop right there!" The blue haired kid yelled, and he flashed towards me. He lifted up his hand which held lightning like wave length, and he swung.

It was all so fast that the kid with white hair couldn't see a thing. I'm a grim reaper. I'm different. I caught his fist as his wave length traveled around my body. He stood there shocked as I flung him into the ground. I lifted out my hands, and my cloak started to form jets.

" She's doing the same thing Death can!" The guy with white hair yelled out, and I nodded." Good day. I hope you find the person you're looking for." I sighed, and flew quickly towards the academy. My father said I was to find Death, and ask for permission to join his school.

I quickly found the large academy, and flew to a balcony. The jets on my cloak went away, and I tucked my hair into it. I stood about six feet as I walked down the corridors. I got my height from my father of course.

I found a large door, and knocked twice. It opened, and I swiftly entered. When I entered the first thing I saw was Death talking to someone with hair like mine...except the stripes went half way around his head.

" Hello Death." I greeted, and they both turned towards me." Hello! Who're you? I can't see you from under that cloak!" Death said in a childish voice. I sighed, and took off my mask slowly." Adah! Where's your father?" He asked, and I looked down." He was defeated by a witch. I took care of her. I finally earned my stripes." I said sadly, but tried to bring to mood up as Death went silent.

His voice changed suddenly causing me, and the boy to jump." I'm sorry to hear that Adah. Why are you here?" He asked in his old voice, and I sighed." My father wanted me to join the academy at his death bed. He told me to find you." I sighed, and Kid looked in between us.

" Father how do you know her?" The kid asked, and I tilted my head." Oh Adah! You never met Kid!" Death said grimly, and I nodded." This is my son Death The Kid, but it's such a long name. Just call him Kid!" He said bouncing back to his childish self.

I nodded my head as Kid watched me." You know...two kids thought that I was you on the way here." I said putting my hand to my face." They were very odd. White hair, and..." I was cut off by those two kids running in.

" Lord Death! There's another grim reaper in the city!" The one with white hair shouted flailing his hands around." Look Soul there she is!" The kid with blue hair yelled, and I groaned." I told you I don't wanna fight!" I snapped my voice growing to a more demonic one making Death, Kid, and the two others step away in fright.

" I'm sorry." I said coughing into my hand." That happens nowadays, now that I have my sanzu lines connected." I said awkwardly, and Death waved his hand." I know how you feel." He said in his old voice making the other kids shriek in fright. Now it was Death's turn to cough into his hand.

" So...Lord Death eh?" I asked chuckling slightly."Yes. The kids call me that! I'm the head master of course!" He exclaimed, and I bowed jokingly."But, yes. I'm sorry about your father. He was my best friend." Death said sadly, and I looked down at my feet." What happened to your dad?" The kid with white hair asked.

" He died trying to save me. I...I..." I said trying not to tear up." I was trying to fix a painting on the wall. I got distracted, and the witch aimed for me! Father jumped in the way trying to save my life, and ended up ending his." I said ashamed." The worst part is..." I said falling to my knees." I still didn't fix the painting." I deadpanned, and they all sweat dropped...except for Kid.

" Oh my! That is the worst part!" Kid yelled, and we both fell into depression mode. Me sitting on my butt, and Kid curled up in a ball." THAT'S NOT THE WORST PART!" The two kids yelled, and I glared." You wouldn't understand." I muttered, and stood to my feet.

" Well, Death. I understand if you don't want someone as useless as me to join. I only wanted to see to my father's wishes." I sighed looking any where, but at Death." Of course you could join!" He exclaimed, and I looked at him.

" Really? Thank you." I said bowing deeply." Anything for you!" He said patting my head. I scowled, but didn't interfere. He's letting me into his school, so I don't want to mess that up." I believe that I don't know your names." I said looking at the two idiots behind me.

" I'M THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" The kid with blue hair yelled, and I nodded." I'm Soul." The albino said cooly, and smirked. I rolled my eyes, and puffed out a little skull." I must be going." I sighed, but before I could leave I felt a tap on my shoulder.

" I have plenty of room at the gallows...I would be happy to let you stay." Kid offered, and I nodded." Thank you. I think I'll be more comfortable around reapers." I deadpanned, and I saw Soul's, and Blackstar's face fall. Kid held out his arm being a gentlemen, and I took it being the woman I was.

" Thank you Kid." I sighed, and we walked out together." They are so cute!" Death gushed. Kid, and I blushed at his comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid let go of my arm as we walked down the academy corridors." That was embarrassing." I sighed, and Kid agreed." Hey Kid!" A girl with long blonde hair exclaimed, and I turned around to look.

" Oh hello Liz. Where's Patty?" Kid asked, and she pointed behind her rolling her eyes. A girl, who was supposedly Patty, was sitting on the floor making something out of paper." Who's she?" Liz asked pointing at me. My hood was pulled up so that it was covering my sanzu lines.

" Her name is Adah. She'll be staying with us for a while." Kid stated, and Liz lifted her eyebrow." Since when did you have a girlfriend?" Liz asked, and I face palmed." Why does everyone think I'm going out with him?" I asked, and Kid shrugged.

" We're not going out Liz...she just got here today, and has no place to stay." Kid stated, and she looked unconvinced." Hello Liz. My name is Adah like Kid said, and I will be out of your hair when I get a place of my own." I said sweetly, and she smiled at me.

" It's okay! Stay as long as you need. Why are you wearing that hood?" She asked, and she pulled it down. She gasped when she saw the fully connected lines of sanzu." Woah! Are you Kid's sister?" She asked, and I shook my head." My father was a good friend of Death. I just met Kid today." I stated calmly, and she nodded.

" You can stay as long as you need!" She said excitedly, and I raised an eyebrow." It'll be fun to have another girl around! We can do each other's hair, or paint nails!" She exclaimed, and I sighed." I'm not really into that stuff, but okay." I sighed, and she started to drag me down the hall.

" Can I please put my cloak back on?" I asked, and she slowed. I flipped up my hood, and placed my mask back on. Then my cloak grew jets." Need a ride?" I asked, and she nodded." Wait Liz! I need you here so I can be symmetrical when I carry Patty!" Kid yelled stomping his foot.

I nodded in agreement, and watched as Liz reluctantly changed into her weapon form, and jumped into Kid's hand." I'll see you at the gallows Kid." I called out, and I took off with the jets blaring. I saw multiple students watch me in awe.

" Is that Lord Death?" Multiple students asked, and I shook my head in amusement. I would never be like him. Not after what happened of course. I soon arrived at the huge mansion, and walked in. I toured around when I heard the door slam.

" Are you in here Adah?" I heard Liz ask, and I sighed." Sorry we're late! Patty wanted to pick up some friends of ours! They'll be over in about 15 minutes!" She exclaimed as she sat down in a bar stool. I nodded my head, and smiled slightly.

" I've never been to a school before, so I hope to make friends so I won't be alone!" I said happily, and Liz smiled brightly." Hi! My name's Patty!" The girl with short blonde hair exclaimed, and jumped on me, hugging me. I smiled slightly, and patted her head. She seemed happy after that, and pranced off.

" She's a bright child." I stated, and Liz nodded." Yeah! We grew up on the streets, so don't under estimate her." Liz warned, and I nodded again. The doorbell rang, and Liz stood to her feet." That's them!" She said happily, and we both walked into the living room.

The first thing I saw was Blackstar, and Soul." Oh...it's you two." I deadpanned, and a tick mark appeared on Soul's head." What's wrong with us?" Blackstar, and Soul shouted, and I shrugged." You're idiots." I deadpanned as I fixed my hood, and mask." Who's that Soul?" A girl with blonde hair asked.

" Her name is Adah. She'll be joining the DWMA tomorrow." Kid stated walking into the room with a cup of water in each hand." Oh! Well, it's good to meet you Adah! I'm Maka!" She exclaimed, and shook my hand.

I nodded my head, and she stared at me for slightly longer than intended." Oh! I'm sorry! I can't place what your soul is!" She said sheepishly, and I waved her away." I can barely see it! Do you even have one?" She asked curiously, and I nodded.

" Everyone has a soul Maka. You know this." I deadpanned, and she looked down slightly embarrassed." Don't worry child!" I exclaimed patting her head, and she quirked her head." You're a child too!" She exclaimed pouting. I chuckled, and nodded my head." Power wise it's hard to say stuff rationally." I said, and everyone had a question mark over their heads.

I sighed, and started to take off my mask." My soul is larger than yours Maka." I deadpanned, and removed my mask fully to show her my vibrant purple eyes." You see I'm not like anyone here..." I said looking to the side.

" Wait! Are you a witch?" Maka asked as she stood to her feet. I held my hand over my mouth, and chuckled."No! Are you crazy?" I asked, and she sat back down. Now was the time. I reached my hands up, and slowly dragged the hood of my cloak down. After that my sanzu lines were revealed.

" I'm a full grim reaper!" I laughed, and a silence filled the room." So...where's your mom, and dad?" Maka asked, and I looked down sadly." I never had a mom. I was created from my father's soul." I stated not wanting to tell her about my father." Then what about your dad?" She asked as Soul tried to stop her.

I sat down on the couch, and leaned on my hands." I don't wanna talk about it." I sighed out, but she kept pestering me." Why not?" She asked, and Kid waved his hands around." My father died from a witch. He was trying to protect me because I was distracted." I snapped, and stood to my feet.

" It was good seeing you Soul, Blackstar, but I must leave." I said not looking at anyone." Kid. Please show me to my room." I deadpanned, and Kid nodded. I saw Soul glare at Maka, and I saw a guilty expression on her face.

My face softened slightly, and I bowed my head." You didn't know Maka. It's okay. It's just hard on me." I sighed out, and bowed deeply. Kid walked me up the stairs, and we turned around the corner.

" I'm sorry Adah. She doesn't know when to stop asking questions. We'll take care of it." He stated, and I nodded." Thanks Kid. Call me when dinner is ready." I sighed, and he stopped me." I'll send Tsubaki up. I'm sure you guys will get along just fine." He said smiling, and I nodded. Send her up in 5 minutes." I ordered, and Kid turned around, and went down the stairs.

I turned back towards the room, and saw a King sized bed. I took off my cloak, and set it on the back of the door. I walked over to the mirror, and wrote a number on it. The mirror rippled, and a black hole formed in it. I reached in, and grabbed 2 bags out.

I closed the portal back up, and dragged my clothes to the side. I intertwined my hands together, and crossed my middle fingers. I muttered under my breath in an ancient reaper language, and my bags opened.

I ordered the clothes, and necessities to their rightful place. I sat down on the bed, and I sighed. I heard a knock on the door as I took out my own sheets, and blankets. I walked over to the door, and a girl with long black hair smiled at me.

" Hi Adah! My name is Tsubaki. It's good to finally meet you!" She said smiling slightly. I nodded, and smiled back." Please come in." I greeted, and I stepped out of the way. She walked in as my reaper magic finished making the bed.

" This is amazing! How long did this all take?" She asked, and I shrugged." Five minutes at the most." I stated looking around the room." How did you do this?" She asked, and I sat down on the bed." I'm a fully grown reaper. I might not be 800 years old like Death, but my lines of sanzu have connected so my power has grown." I stated boredly, and she smiled brightly.

" That's amazing!" She said again, and I got off the bed. She was very kind, and beautiful." Thank you. I haven't gotten to many good comments about my heritage before." I said chuckling slightly." Just a collage of Freak, or stuff like that!" I said happily, and she smiled sadly at me.

" Don't worry about it though! I got my revenge when I learned some powerful magic! Which also got me suspended!" I said smirking as her face turned incredulous." I would never expect that from you!" She laughed, and I laughed with her.

" No one does!" I said laughing, and we both ended up on the floor. I sat up wavering slightly, and helped Tsubaki up." Thank you Tsubaki! You really brightened up my mood!" I said happily, and she bowed." No problem Adah! I'm really sorry for Maka! Kid told her a little about yourself." She explained, and I smiled.

" I hope we can hang out some time! You're the first person I could really consider friend. Liz is a little to girly for me!" I laughed, and she nodded her head." No problem! We'll get together soon I hope!" She replied, and I waved goodbye to her.

" I have to get some sleep. Unpacking with reaper magic is tiring!" I replied, and she bowed again." Tell Maka I forgive her, and that it's okay!" I said happily, and I walked towards the bed." Will do! Have a good nap!" She said happily, and I waved to her again. She walked out, and I sighed. She's really kind. I plopped down on my bed, and slept so my reaper magic could return.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a knock on the door, and I groaned. What do they want? I need sleep!" Adah! It's time for dinner!" I heard Kid call from the other side of the door, and I sat straight up." I'm up!" I yelled, and I heard foot steps walk away.

I sighed, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. How long was I out? I looked down, and decided to change into something less...reaper like. I got up, and stretched. I walked over to the closet, and grabbed some clothes.

I had grabbed a black jacket, black converses, black jeans with chains hanging off the pockets, and a white, and black striped beanie. I decided I was presentable for dinner, and walked out of the room.

" Hello Adah. I'm hoping you find your stay restful." Kid greeted smirking slightly. I scoffed, and sat down." Being a reaper is hard. Using my reaper magic takes the breath out of me." I groaned, and my head hit the table.

" How could being a reaper be so hard? It sounds fun!" I heard a voice say beside me, and I jumped." Oh. I'm sorry Maka I didn't see you there." I sighed, and placed my head back on the table." How much of it did you use?" Kid asked, and I looked up at the ceiling.

" Enough to open a portal through the mirror, and use it to unpack my clothes." I stated, and Kid almost dropped the bowl in his hand." No wonder you're so tired! It takes a large amount of our magic to open a portal!" Kid exclaimed, and I shrugged." Not really. Maybe for you, but my stripes are fully connected giving me full power." I stated factually.

" Yeah but still." Kid sighed, and I stood up." What's for dinner? I'm starving!" I laughed, and Maka sweat dropped." You're very different when you get settled in somewhere...and when you wake up." Liz said miserably, and Patty laughed. I coughed into my hand, and blushed slightly.

" I haven't had any food since I left a week ago!" I said sheepishly. I was soon surrounded by Kid, and all the girls. What are they doing? All I see is puffs of flour going around like wild fire. When they were done moving around there was a huge feast in front of me.

" Woah! You guys didn't have to do this!" I exclaimed, and they all waved their hands at me dismissively." It's fine! It was fun making a big dinner!" Maka exclaimed, and Soul walked in with Blackstar.

" Woah! You guys didn't have to make a feast for a god like me!" Blackstar exclaimed, and Tsubaki scowled at Blackstar making him step back." Blackstar! This isn't for you!" Kid yelled, and he huffed.

" He can have some!" I yelled, and began to make a huge plate for Blackstar. When I was done I handed him the plate, and bowed. The table was still full, and I was hesitating." Don't worry Adah. I live with father. I know how much a full grim reaper is supposed to eat!" Kid said happily, and smiled.

" What about you guys?" I asked, and Kid waved his hand." I'll make more! This is for you!" Kid sighed, and I smiled." Thank you Kid!" I sighed happily, and I sat down at the table." Get ready guys! This is a real treat!" Liz yelled as I took a deep breath in.

I let it out, and got ready to eat. This time when I inhaled the food on the plates lifted off the plates, and zoomed towards my mouth. After I ate I exhaled. The little vapor skull appeared as I patted my stomach." Thank you Kid. I appreciate your hospitality." I said bowing, and I stood up from the table. I looked back, and saw all the shocked faces.

" Man Blackstar! She inhaled her food faster than you did!" Soul exclaimed, and I tilted my head smiling." Since I didn't get enough rest the food that you guys cooked helped regain my reaper magic. I must thank you!" I said happily, and walked past them." No problem." Kid said bowing as I walked by him." Please don't bow! I'm only a kid!" I laughed, and Kid nodded bowing again.

" You have gained my respect." I said happily, and waved to all of them." I have to go up stairs. I have to get ready for work!" I said happily, and everyone, but Kid looked at the clock." Where do you work that stays up this late?" Maka asked, and I stopped by the stairs.

" Maka...I'm a grim reaper. What other job do I have?" I asked, and she put her hand to her face." Maka she has to go reap souls!" Kid exclaimed quietly, and I nodded." I'm not ashamed of my job. Kid isn't a full grim reaper so he doesn't have to!" I said happily, and I walked upstairs to change.


	4. Chapter 4

_Next Day_

I was finished with reaping souls, and I was really tired. Physically, and emotionally. I just got to the gallows, and I was in bed. It was at least 6 o'clock, and my first day of school is in an hour.

I heard a knock on my door, and I sighed." Come on in." I muttered, and the door creaked open." How are you? I made you some breakfast. The others aren't up yet." I heard a male voice say, and I looked at him. I saw Kid smiling slightly." Thank you Kid. I'm going to need it." I sighed, and got off the bed.

" It's so problem. Father used to tell me stories about when he went out." Kid stated, and I smiled." It's not an easy job. It sucks to see people die." I laughed, and rubbed the back of my neck." Come on. Lets not let the food get cold." Kid sighed, and I walked out with him.

" I'm very glad you let me stay here Kid." I sighed, and Kid shook his head." I'm happy to let you in our home." He said happily as we both walked into the dining room. The table was filled with tons of eggs, toast, sausage, grits, and bacon.

" This. Looks. Amazing!" I yelled happily, and Kid chuckled." Thank you. Now dig in. I've already ate, and the girls don't eat breakfast." Kid stated, and I sucked in my food. I smiled at Kid's kindness." Thanks again Kid." I laughed, and I hugged him." It's really hard. I had to reap my father's soul too." I whispered, and I let go of Kid.

He looked at me sadly, but I smiled nonetheless." What did I just see?" I heard from behind us, and I turned around." Oh. Hello Liz. I was thanking Kid for breakfast, and letting me stay here." I explained smiling slightly.

" Kid made you breakfast? Why don't you ever do that for us?" Liz yelled, and I looked back at Kid." You told me you didn't eat breakfast. Adah just got back from her job, and she needed the big breakfast." Kid said looking at me, and I nodded my head." Why didn't I think of that?" Liz freaked.

I laughed slightly, and yawned." I should be heading to bed." I grumbled, and Liz wished me goodnight.

_Kid's POV_

What is this warm feeling I get when she smiles at me? It makes me want to blush! I felt my face get red, and I swatted my cheeks. I saw Liz smirk, and I coughed into my hand." So...Adah huh?" She asked, and I tilted my head.

" What do you mean? She's my friend, and we need to make her feel welcome." I stated calmly, and headed into the living room." You LIKE her!" She giggled, and I spun around." I don't know what you're talking about." I sighed, but inside I was flipping out. What if I do like her?

She is really sweet...and cute...Gah! Maybe I do like her! It could be just a mere crush...or maybe not." Hey! Earth to Kid! Did you even hear me?" Liz asked waving her hand in front of my face, and smirking evilly.

" I'm fine Liz. Just thinking." I coughed awkwardly, and her smirk twisted evilly." About Adah!" She laughed, and I growled. I hate it when she's right. I DO like Adah. She doesn't like me back though.

_Adah's POV_

I got to my room, and clenched my hand around my chest. What is this? My chest feels heavy. My heart, and soul are beating faster than they used to...am I...getting feelings for Kid? Maybe I am...it would explain why my heart feels this way.

My soul though...why is it beating faster? Is that even possible? This shouldn't surprise me. I'm a grim reaper, and our feelings are connected to our souls. I wonder if Kid feels the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the loud alarm clock blaring. I smashed it into pieces, and yawned." Good morning Adah. I hope you don't mind waking up. It IS your first day after all!" I heard a goofy voice say from the mirror, and I huffed.

" Good morning Death. I slept well thank you." I yawned, and his face creased with worry." Did you go out on a job last night? You know now that you're in the academy you can just go on missions, and get some rest." Death said in his old voice waking me up. I nodded my head, and stretched.

" You gotta good kid Death...he fixed me breakfast this morning so I can replenish my magic." I giggled, and Death's mask creased in confusion." Yes, yes! He is a good kid!" He chuckled, and clapped his hands together." Hurry up, and get ready now! You don't wanna be late on your first day!" He exclaimed, and the mirror went blank.

I sighed, and walked over to the closet. I'm saving up my reaper magic in case someone tries to pull something on me. I changed into a black, and white corset with a small skull on the front of it. I then put on some dress pants, and shoved on my loafers.

After I finished applying my black makeup I put on my mask, and shoved on my long black cloak.

I floated down the stairs with a sigh. I had to change my mask when I got to the gallows. I'm not in my father's city, and it could appear offensive." Good morning Lord Death!" I heard from the bottom of the stairs, and smirked evilly behind my cartoon mask.

I rubbed my throat, and coughed." Hello girls!" I said imitating Death's silly voice." What are you doing here father?" Kid asked folding his arms. That was the last straw. I burst out laughing, and took off my mask.

" Wow! You guys bought it! That's funny!" I chuckled at the looks they had." That is so cool! Wait! Can you imitate me?" Patty asked jumping up, and down." Speak again." I smiled, and she nodded." Hi! My name's Patty!" She said happily.

I rubbed where my vocal cords were, and coughed into my hand." Hi! My name's Patty, and I love giraffes!" I yelled just like Patty, and she squealed." I can do a number of voices." I said happily, and looked at Kid." Even you." I said, and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

" That's amazing." Liz said cooly, and I nodded my head. I had packed a school bag before I left for my job, and had set it down by the door when I went." We should get going. We'll be late if we don't hurry." I sighed, and we all grabbed our bags, and left.

_At The Academy Steps_

" Hey guys!" Patty yelled out getting the gang's attention." Oh hey Patty!" Maka smiled, and I bowed to them." Adah can do a really neat trick! Show 'em Adah! Show 'em!" Patty laughed, and I coughed into my hand nervously.

" O...ok. I guess I could show you guys. OKAY! Go ahead Blackstar! Give me your best shot!" I said happily, and he smirked." I'M THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! YOU ALL SHOULD FEAR, AND COWER AT MY NAME!" He yelled, and I rubbed my throat. I coughed into my hands.

I took a deep breath, and yelled louder than I have before." I'M THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! I'M AN EGOTISTICAL JERK, AND I BELIEVE I CAN BEAT ANYONE WHO CHALLENGES ME!" I yelled exactly like Blackstar. Patty laughed as everyone else covered their ears.

" That's so cool! Me next!" Soul exclaimed childishly." Go ahead." I sighed, and he smirked even wider." Yo! I'm Soul. I'm the coolest of the cool, and my meister is the best. I'll become a death scythe in no time." Soul said cooly, and I rubbed my throat. I smirked wide, and they saw I had shark teeth.

" Yo. The name's Soul. I'm a lazy bum except for when it comes to Maka. She's cool I guess..." I started, and decided to play naughty." She's cute too, but her tits are too small." I chuckled making Soul blush, and Maka glare at him.

" That sounds exactly like you...except for the cute part." She trailed off making Soul blush. I rubbed my face, and the shark like teeth disappeared." I don't see how you live with those things! Every time I close my mouth it's like thousands of needles poking into my bottom lip!" I scoffed, and Soul smirked gaining his 'cool' back.

" Do you mind if you try me?" Maka asked politely, and I smiled." Sure!" I said happily, but I didn't asked her to speak. I knew all about her...kinda. I rubbed my throat, and coughed twice into my hand.

" Hello! My name is Maka. I ask way to many questions because I'm curious about almost every thing. I'm a meister with an idiot for a weapon, but he's my best friend!" I said in Maka's sweet, and innocent voice. After that I smirked, and looked at Kid.

" I haven't done you yet..." I said curiously, and he waved his hands." No, no. I don't want you to imitate me!" He exclaimed, and I tilted my head." Why not?" I asked, and rubbed my throat while looking at his soul.

" Hello. My name is Death The Kid. My father is Lord Death, and I think I'm asymmetrical trash. I think I should just disappear from the world. I'm almost full grim reaper, and still have a long way to go." I said in Kid's voice, but blushed slightly as I saw his soul say something else.

" Wow that's good!" Liz exclaimed, and I smirked. I coughed twice, and sighed." Hi. My name is Liz. I love the color pink, and I'm way too girly. I love to paint my nails in the middle of class because I have nothing better to do." I sighed in Liz's bored voice, and a tik mark appeared on her head.

" That's so mean, but so true! How did you know I paint my nails in the middle of class?" She yelled angrily, and I shrugged." I can see your souls. Duh!" I sighed, and patted her on the head. I leaned in, and smirked." Your secret is safe with me." I whispered, and she started to freak out.

I looked back at Kid, and blushed slightly. I guess his soul answered last nights question.

_Outside Stein's Classroom_

Stein told me to stay out here until he was ready. My mask was back on, and my hair was tucked into my cloak. The sheer power of my reaper magic was making me float off the ground slightly, and it made me look taller than I was.

I heard the door open, and I leaned sideways." Wow. I almost thought you were Lord Death for a second." Stein said boredly, and waved me in. I floated inside, and the whispers started." Um. Sir? Why is Lord Death in here? Where's the new student?" A guy with a bald head, and glasses asked politely, and I scoffed under my breath.

" This isn't Lord Death." Stein shouted above the murmurs of students. I bowed my head slightly, and smirked underneath my mask. I'm getting an idea." Hello students!" I exclaimed in Lord Death's goofy voice while putting on the giant foam hands I found hanging around the gallows.

" Wait Lord Death is that you?" Stein asked, and I faced him tilting to the side. I coughed into my hand, and smirked. I faced the class again." Lord Death is that you?" I said in Stein's voice making the whole class tilt their heads.

" Never mind." Stein muttered, and I smirked tilting the other way." Yeah never mind." I said still mocking Stein." Hey cut it out!" He shouted, and I leaned forwards." Hey cut it out!" I yelled mocking him still. When I saw his face twist into anger I laughed in my own voice.

" Fooled ya!" I laughed towards the class, and they all still had question marks above their heads." Yeah, yeah. Class this is our new student Adah. Please reveal yourself to the class." Stein said boredly, and rolled to the middle of the class.

I sighed, and bounced nervously." Fine." I deadpanned, and slowly took off my mask." Who is that girl?" The whole class asked except for the gang. I took off the foam hands." She's the daughter of an old friend of Lord Death's. Please welcome her." Stein said boredly, and they still stared at me.

I was about to float up the stairs when I heard a cough behind me. I turned around, and saw Stein glaring at me." Sorry Adah, but I don't allow hoods in class. Take it off." He stated boredly, and I scoffed." That's what she said." I muttered as I shoved the hood down, and off of my head revealing my full lines of sanzu.

The whole class gasped, and started to murmur." Yeah, yeah. I hope I have a great year, and that you can accept me as your peer, and blah blah blah." I sighed boredly, and floated up the stairs where Kid was sitting.

" Good job. I really thought you were father for a moment." Kid chuckled under his breath as he wrote down notes. I chuckled, and I took out a black note book. I decided to come up with a new concept for my job. I wrote down ideas in the small note book in front of me.

" Adah!" I heard from the front, and I huffed." What does a sound soul lead to?" Stein asked, and I sighed. Is he really teaching the basics? " A sound mind, and a sound body." I replied, and he seemed satisfied.

After an hour into the lecture I finally found a way to do my job. I decided to use my reaper magic to create a notebook that I write in. Here's how it goes. When it's time to do my job I take out a notebook. I'll call it the Death Note. ( Yes, yes I know it's from the anime Death Note but STILL! Do you plan on her to run back, and forth at night, and get no rest? Yeah I don't want that to happen so deal with it). I understand how dangerous it could be so it will only be for reapers only. I'll have to use my magic to seal it into my cloak. Any way. I'll write the victims name in it, and BAM! Their time is up! I'll go by how they're supposed to die, and when they're supposed to die.

I won't go power crazy either! I heard the bell ring, and I flipped my hood up again, and replaced my mask." I have to see Death. Tell Marie I'll be there soon." I said to Kid, and floated down the hallway towards the death room.

_Death Room_

I had just got done explaining to Death about the new concept of reaping, and he agreed that it was for the best. I handed him the book, and we both casted the magic on the black notebook I had.

When we were done Death handed me the notebook, and said to keep it safe. I opened one of my cloak pockets, and I put it in there. I casted a sealing spell on the pocket, and walked out of the room.

There you are...oh I'm sorry Lord Death I thought you were the new student!" Marie exclaimed as I floated into the room. The whole voice charade was getting boring so I sighed, and took off my mask.

" Wait! Lord Death you're a girl?" She asked, and I smacked my forehead." Marie I'm the new student!" I sighed, and Marie chuckled nervously." Of course you are!" She said, and started to laughed sadly.

" Yeah, yeah." I sighed, and slowly removed the hood off my head." You know I can imitate your voice right?" I asked smiling, and she tilted her head." Whatever do you mean?" She asked, and I rubbed my throat, and coughed twice into my hand.

" Whatever do you mean?" I asked in her voice, and laughed nervously. I looked at her soul, and spoke on that." I know this is Lord Death! There is no other full reaper besides him!" I said in her voice, and she started to sweat.

" Marie...my name is Adah. I'm the daughter of Grim. My father is dead, and I have come here on his wishes. I'm going to go sit down now, and please do not doubt me." I whispered into her ear, and floated up to Kid.


	6. Chapter 6

Class was over, and I was making my way down the hallway when I heard a voice." Hey! New kid! I want to be your weapon partner!" Someone shouted, and I scowled." I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a weapon partner right now, and your soul seems to be too weak compared to my soul. Sorry, Better luck next time." I sighed out, and continued my way to lunch period.

I decided that I would make new friends, but in order for me to do that I'm going to have to search people's souls.I looked around, and saw a lone soul. I looked at her, and saw she had wire rimmed glasses, and she had sad navy blue eyes.

Her hair was blonde with silver streaks running through it. Her soul looked sad, and lonely. She was perfect for my first friend, and better yet she was a weapon. She's strong too. Why doesn't she have a weapon partner? I saw two guys smirking as they walked up to her." Hey chick. Where's the lunch money I asked for? I told you to get it!" The guy with black hair yelled, and grabbed her hair.

She hissed in pain, and I saw small tears pile in the corner of her eye." I'm sorry Tony...Alex. I promise I'll get it to you!" She replied meekly, and I looked around the room. The gang wasn't in here, but almost the whole school was, and they weren't even doing any thing! I growled in anger, and floated over to them.

" Hello there." I greeted in my professional voice, and the two kids looked up at me as I took off my mask." Ah! Just the person I wanted to see! Will you be my weapon partner?" The guy who I assumed was Tony asked smugly, and I glared at him." I do not trust my partnership to a guy who bullies other people. You should be ashamed. Leave my sight." I hissed, and the two kids ran off in terror.

I looked at the fragile girl who was getting picked on, and I smiled." That wasn't very kind now was it?" I asked sitting down beside her. She shook her head, and looked off to the side. I smiled again, and tapped her shoulder.

She looked up at me, and I held out my hand." My name is Adah Grim. What's your name?" I asked, and she smiled shyly." My...my name is Naomi." She said meekly, and we shook hands.

" You have a very strong soul. Do you have a meister?" I asked, and she shook her head." I wouldn't mind if you were mine. You may seem weak, but your heart, and soul are strong." I said wisely, and her eyes went wide.

" I'm not even qualified to be your partner!" She gasped quietly, and I nodded my head." Yes, you are. Your soul is strong, and so is your heart. Your personality is calm, and I can see a long friendship blooming." I said to her quietly, and she smiled." So Naomi? What do you say? Partners?" I asked, and she smiled. She nodded her head, and we shook hands.

" Partners!" She exclaimed making me smile.

_At The Gallows_

" Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." I sighed with Naomi walking behind me." You're fine Adah. Who is this?" Kid asked as Naomi walked up beside me." This is Naomi. She's my new weapon partner." I stated happily, and Kid tilted his head.

" I thought you weren't looking for a partner." Kid sighed out, and I shrugged." She was sitting alone, and getting bullied. She's very strong too! We spent the whole hour training our soul connections!" I said proudly, and patted the small girl's head.

" Yeah. Well, dinner is ready so hurry up. I made a whole table for you!" Kid said smiling slightly." Hey Adah!" Patty exclaimed as we all walked into the dining room. Indeed there was a whole table full of food for me.

I grabbed a small plate, and dragged Naomi over to the large table." Why do you have a whole table full of food?" She asked, and I smiled." I have to eat a lot to gain my energy back." I giggled, and handed her the plate.

" Hey Adah! Can you do the neat trick thing again?" Patty begged, and I sighed giving into her cuteness." Go ahead, and talk Naomi." I said happily, and she looked to the side." O...okay I will." She said shyly." My name is Naomi. I was shy, and alone until I found Adah. She's very kind. I'm a weapon. My weapon form is a battle ax." She sighed out in a sad tone, and I smiled.

I rubbed my throat, and coughed twice." Hello. My name is Naomi. I'm very shy, but strong hearted. My meister, and I get along very well, and have a bright future." I said in the same droning sad tone she had.

Patty clapped enthusiastically, but I saw Liz in a corner." That is so sad." She cried, and I tilted my head." Liz are you okay?" I asked, and she stood up quickly. In a flash she was hugging my poor weapon friend.

" I'll be your friend! I won't let you be alone!" Liz cried, and Patty joined in on the hug. I smiled at the small smile that formed on Naomi's face. Kid chuckled as he faced my table of food. I inhaled my food, and burped.

" Thanks again Kid. I must really get going. My magic energy is almost gone, and I need rest. Wake me up at midnight." I called out quickly, and floated up the stairs.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm glad I got this many reads! Keep on reading, and stay with me here! I'm trying my best for you guys! Love ya! And not like that you freaky dirty minders XD!**


	7. Chapter 7

I entered my room and closed the door. I walked over to my bed and took off my cloak carefully. I unsealed the pocket in it, and reached down into it. I grabbed the Death Note, and wrote down my victim's names and date of death on the pages. I was down to my last one when I heard a knock on my door." Hello? Adah? It's midnight!" I heard Kid call on the other side and I used my reaper magic to unlock the door. " You can come in." I sighed and Kid did exactly that." Hey Adah? What's that you got there?" He asked as he sat down beside me." Something I've been working on. I got it done today so that I don't have to run out at midnight and run down my reaper magic. It takes about an hour or two, but it gets the job done!" I sighed happily making him smile. " That is great. I'm happy you found a way to get some rest! I'm gonna miss getting up in the mourning and making you a big breakfast." Kid sighed and my head quickly snapped to the side." Who said you had to stop!" I exclaimed childishly making Kid laugh." You're almost as bad as my dad when it comes down to food." Kid chuckled making me pout. " See!" Kid said pointing to my jutted out lip. I huffed, but smiled at the bright smile on his face." Anyway! Food is on the table, and your weapon is there waiting on you, along with Tsubaki, Liz, Maka, Patty, Soul, and Blackstar!" Kid sighed as he got up off my bed. I nodded and huffed again." Did you really have to invite those idiots?" I asked grumpily and he nodded. " I don't feel like being the only guy at the dinner table tonight!" He laughed making me roll my eyes at him." Whatever! You know you love it!" I laughed as I punched his arm playfully." Ow!" He yelled as he faked being hurt making me laugh harder, which made him start laughing. " Hey! It sounds like you're having a party up there! Get down here so we can eat instead of your sick reaper flirting!" Soul called making us both blush and stop laughing immediately." That's better." I heard him laugh making me smirk." Hey Kid…I have an idea!" I whispered to him silently. " What is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow." I'm gonna play a prank on them!" I whispered and went back into my room." Just play along, and don't give away my position." I whispered making him eve more confused." You know what Kid…I don't feel like hanging around Soul, and Blackstar today. I think I'm just gonna go back to bed before work." I said loudly and Kid tilted his head." Why? You…you just got up!" He asked shocked and I winked at him, giving him the signal that this was the prank. He realized this and winked back." Well…okay. Have a good nap." He sighed loudly, but not too loudly so that it didn't seem suspicious. I walked into my room, and quickly threw on my black cloak, white cartoon mask, and the foam hands I had found earlier. I quickly changed my voice to sound like Death's, and started to have a conversation with myself out in the hallway so that the others could hear. Hopefully Kid would understand not to laugh." Hello Adah! What are you doing?" I asked myself in Death's silly tone." Oh you know! Going to bed! I need a break from those two guy idiots downstairs!" I sighed realistically, and laughing in Death's voice. " Of course you do! Go ahead and take a nap! I'll go see what those rascals are up to now!" I said in Death's tone, and ran into my room. I looked in the mirror, and looked over myself. I looked exactly like Death himself! That's a good thing in this situation. I slightly floated above the ground to give myself some height. I then floated out of my room and down the stairs towards the dining room." Hello, hello, hello! Wassup, wassup. wassup?" I asked in Death's childish tone, and flashing a peace sign at the group of children sitting at the table. My little twelve year old weapon quickly stood up and bowed at me. It took all I had in me not to burst out laughing. Instead I waved her bow away, and looked at Kid." Hello Kiddo! How's it hanging?" I asked lamely and pat his head." Father! What are you doing here?" Kid asked, and I know I had him too. I chuckled and turned towards the gang. " So! I have important news to tell you." I said in Death's grim voice making most at the table tremble except for Kid, and Naomi." Adah is going to die, soon." I sighed and I waited for their reactions. It was all silent. I looked up to see shocked faces. But they weren't turned towards me, but at Kid. I had really wanted to see Kid's reaction to this prank. I stood there and watched him." No…that…that can't happen he whispered. I smiled under my mask and prodded at his mind.'Kid! It's me you dummy! Don't fall for it!' I said using telepathy. His head shot towards me and I could see small tears at the corners of his eyes. I looked at the other's faces and saw they all had grim facial expressions too. I couldn't believe they fell for it! I couldn't hold it in, and busted out laughing in my own voice." Wow! You guys fell for it!" I laughed taking off my mask, and they all gasped." You tricked us!" Maka and Soul yelled, and I started to laugh harder, while rolling on the floor. " I can't believe Kid fell for it too! We were doing this prank together! I guess I have really good acting skills!" I got out before Kid grabbed my hand." Can we speak outside for a minute?" He asked keeping his head down." Sure?" I said confused and followed him out of the dining room. We walked out of the Gallows and into the backyard garden. We sat down on a near by bench." So what's up Kid?" I asked as he still had his head down. I could feel my heart pick up pace, but my soul was going faster than my heart. Could I feel Kid's emotions." You gave me a scare there Adah. Please don't do that again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I heard Kid whisperer making my heart beat spike up. " You would go on…like the rest of this world would if I died." I whispered back knowing how deep this subject was getting. Kid looked up at me and I saw a small flash of anger on his face." I wouldn't be able to though, Adah." He snapped making me jump in my seat." I'm sorry." He whispered and looked back down. I looked down at his hand, knowing he needed comfort. I grabbed it and held onto it tightly." I would feel the same without you Kid." I whispered as he looked up at my face." Why though? A perfectly symmetrical, and beautiful woman like you shouldn't have to have those feelings for a piece of asymmetrical garbage like m-" I quickly cut off his rant by covering his mouth. " Don't say that. I'm not completely symmetrical." I whispered as my hair covered my eyes. I slid off my cloak and lifted up the back of my shirt so he could see the long asymmetrical scar on my back. I heard his breath hitch, and I shivered as he ran his hands over it." How…how did this happen?" He asked and I shrugged. " I got it when fighting a witch." I said dryly, and pushed my shirt back over my old wound." You better be glad you defeated her…or I would have killed her off in the most painful way possible." Kid hissed, and I could hear evil intent in his voice." Why are you getting so worked up over a scar?" I asked confused by his behavior. Suddenly…I felt warm, soft lips on my cold ones." Because I love you…" Kid whispered into my ear, making me smile. 


End file.
